Antiviral drug strategies appear to be the most efficient way to treat chronic excretors of neurovirulent vaccine derived poliovirus who were immunodeficient yet vaccinated with oral poliovaccine and to mitigate poliovirus infections caused by Oral Polio Vaccine. Under this IAA, preclinical animal studies will help obtain parameters essential for developing antiviral agents against poliovirus.